


Living Memory // l.s.

by loverlyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverlyharry/pseuds/loverlyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't want to be alone again but he doesn't quite know how to forgive Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0

Harry leaned against the wall in his living room staring at the figure lying on his couch. There was a small blanket partly covering him, but a flash of messy brown hair stuck out at one end and a sock-clad foot stuck out at the other. Harry could hear the soft breaths in the otherwise silent room. He thought back to all the times when he was in the picture as well, the two of them curled up with each other, clothes and hands and air mingling together. He then remembered the morning that he had woken up alone, which was how he then stayed for the next seven months.

It had been unsettling after always having someone to come home to and someone close to him, and he had tried in vain to figure out what happened. As the months passed he had become accustomed to being by himself again, he did see his family and some friends but he always returned to his empty apartment alone. He was beyond surprised to see this familiar figure on his couch again when he walked in; no matter how angry he should have been the first feeling he had was one of happiness.

Harry couldn't bring himself to move from his spot. He knew if he took even a step toward the couch - which he had to do in order to get to his bedroom - he would end up curled in that blanket as well, as if the past seven months had never happened. He just stood and stared, not wanting to think about what would happen when the figure woke up. He knew he should be mad, he should wake them up and send them away.

At the same time, he knew he would do none of these. Harry didn't want to be alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry first saw the figure stir at about eight the next morning. He was sitting with his back against the wall, which was where he'd been all night. He had barely slept and this, combined with the weight of the situation, held him down. At the movement his head snapped up, but they did not move again for some time. Harry rested his forehead on his bent knees and wondered what to do, his mind switching between this and the slightly blurred memories he had of the two of them. There were so many happy memories - almost all of them were - but there were a few he didn't like. He forced himself to remember these. He needed a clear image of what exactly their relationship had been before he had to make a decision.

The first made Harry cringe, but he thought back to the memory. He vaguely remembered the plans leading up to this day, he remembered that they'd both been excited but the fact was that he had been tired that day. He had been exhausted. He'd had a test, which he'd studied for almost all night, and afterwards he'd gone home, talked to his mum and Gemma on the phone, and fallen asleep. And he hadn't woken up, not as Louis waited, not when Louis called, not even when he went back Harry's apartment to check on him then left with a slam of the door behind him. He'd only woken up the next morning to an empty bed and an upset boyfriend who didn't want to answer his phone and listen to Harry's excuses. Not that Harry had one to give, his tiredness was no reason for him to leave Louis waiting at a fancy restaurant for an hour by himself on their anniversary.

The next fight had begun with Harry getting up early, leaving a kiss on the beautiful sleeping face that had been next to his, and going to the kitchen to make breakfast. He'd cooked something for the two of them, he couldn't remember what it was anymore, but he had then set it on the table and called out that breakfast was ready. The two of them had breakfast together before Harry left for class, Louis promising to clear up the table as he didn't have classes that day. When Harry had come back a that night - after going to a literature class at uni, grabbing a quick lunch, and studying at the library- he came home tired to see Louis watching television. He called out a soft greeting from the doorway, which Louis reciprocated, before going into the kitchen to eat dinner. He first saw cartons of Chinese food on the table and went to grab one before realizing it was empty. They were all empty. He put them in the bin and went to put the fork in the sink - and it was full. Not only were the breakfast dishes still there, there were lunch dishes balanced messily on them as well. Harry was too tired for this.

"Lou, you didn't do the dishes?" Harry called to him, and Louis's head turned to look at him. 

"Oh, sorry babe, I was going to do them but I forgot. Tomorrow?" 

"Louis.. You know I don't like having all these dishes in the sink like that. And you didn't order me any food," Harry added, upset. 

"I already said sorry about the dishes, and I thought you would eat before you got back," Louis called. 

"You've been home all day! It only takes a few minutes to do the dishes, and we always have dinner together! I didn't eat anything because I thought you would wait for me."

"Honestly, you're always so uptight about these things. Lighten up, Haz," Louis huffed.

"These kinds of things are important to me! You would understand that by now if you knew me," Harry shot back, Louis only groaning in response. Harry sighed and went to clear up the dishes as Louis got up.

"You need to learn how to have more fun Harry, just leave the dishes for now. Come watch a movie with me," Louis spoke loudly.

"Not now, Lou," Harry answered calmly as he continued clearing up.

" You know what, fine Harry. Not everything has to be perfect all the time though," Louis said. 

"I don't want perfection, Louis, I want balance! I want support! I want to know that you'll be waiting for me after uni, and that you care enough about me to do the things I ask!"

"Well, whatever it is you want Harry, I don't know if I can give it to you. To be honest, I don't know if I want to, all this balancing can be quite boring sometimes, did you know?"

Harry didn't answer. All he heard was that the Louis he wanted to be with, possibly forever, thought he was a bore and that broke him a little bit. 

The next had only happened because Harry was still upset about the last fight and Louis had wanted forgiveness. The problem was that Harry was the only one who could really cook, and Louis trying to make it up with dinner was not safe. It ended with Harry walking into his apartment with a fire on the stove and a frantic figure trying to quell it with water. Harry ran in and grabbed the flour from the pantry, throwing some on the fire and ending it with a sizzle.

"Are you alright? What were you thinking?? You can't put out a kitchen fire with water, that makes it worse!" He yelled, grabbing him and pulling him tight to make sure he was okay before pushing him away again.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make it up to you! I feel bad about the other week, I was trying to -" Harry cut him off, seething,

"Well look what happened! You need to be careful, honestly what were you doing??"

"I just felt so bad for what happened last week!"

"Well you obviously can't be trusted in the kitchen anymore, you're too immature to handle even a simple thing like cooking," Harry had spit out, and Louis froze at the words.

"I'll just clear up, Lou," Harry said and shoved past him to get to the sink. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard slow retreating footsteps then the squeak of the door hinges as it was opened and softly closed.

He'd rather it had been slammed, that would have hurt less.

He just stood there for a minute before opening his eyes and going to sit at the table, staring blankly at the wall. He'd been so worried when he opened the door, the fire wasn't very large but if he hadn't walked in at that time he had no idea what would have happened. Louis was too careless, too much of a risk. Harry didn't ever want to have another situation like that, but with Louis there almost certainly would be. He ignored the dishes and the smell of burnt food, going to lie in bed by himself for the first time in a long while. It didn't feel right.

Harry had stayed in bed much of the next day. He didn't want to look at the stove and be reminded of the fire so he refrained from going to the kitchen at all until he couldn't ignore his hungry stomach anymore, then he went to the kitchen and ate some cereal before going back to bed.

When Harry had woken up early the next morning, he'd slowly walked to the kitchen and stood at the stove. He took one look at the pan and took a shallow breath, seeing the blackened remnants of sweetcorn. There was chicken in the next pan, and vegetables in another. His favorites. Louis remembered all of them and tried so hard to make them, no matter how bad he was in the kitchen. Harry swore and dropped the pans in the sink, jogging to the door.

He had panted as he stood outside the door to Louis's apartment. He didn't bother catching his breath before knocking on the door, trying his best to regain composure before the door opened. It did so slowly a minute later and revealed a tired looking Louis, his hair a mess and his eyes blinking at the morning light. Harry took no time in stepping inside and pulling him into a hug, his rapid breathing slowing as he felt Louis stiffen.

"M'sorry," Harry had mumbled quietly before Louis could say anything, holding him tightly.

"Hello, Harry," Louis had said back.

"I was just so worried about you when I saw that fire," Harry murmured into his hair, and Louis's arms slowly found their way around Harry, holding onto him with his smaller frame.

"And I do trust you, but I'm scared that one day I'll walk in too late and see that something's happened to you, and I'll never be able to live with myself for not being there to help you.

Louis had said nothing, he had only gripped Harry tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what to say about the baby rumor... so I just posted the chapter anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
